


word of the day: 1-1 retrodict

by saphire_dance



Series: Word Of The Day 2013 [1]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>retrodict<br/>\'re-trə-'dikt\ v : to utilize present information or ideas to infer or explain (as a past event or state of affairs)</p><p>Tim puts together the clues to get to know the Robin before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	word of the day: 1-1 retrodict

Tim had only known Jason through the lens of his camera, but he was starting to feel like he knew him more. Not in the things Bruce told him, no, but in the things Bruce didn’t say

Everything about Jason was written in the pauses, and hitches, the moments where Bruce held himself back, and caught himself. Like a ghost haunting the spaces between.

Tim would sit in front of the case and piece together the clues until it felt like Jason was there with him. Robins together no matter what.

Jason would squeeze his shoulder, smile his crooked smile, and complain sympathetically about Bruce’s brutal training regimen.

It was a pleasant daydream, one easily shattered by anyone wandering into the cave, but at least he was never alone down there.


End file.
